Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 095
Tough Love, known as Codeless Duel between Brothers - Ryo VS Sho in the Japanese version, is the ninety-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Syrus Truesdale is shown Dueling against an Obelisk Blue student. Syrus has "Patroid" and "Submarineroid on the field, while his opponent has "Gagagigo" and "Amphibian Beast". Syrus defeats him with a direct attack using the effect of "Submarineroid" effect. In doing so, he wins his opponent's Genex Medallion and Jaden Yuki comments that Syrus is getting much better. Tyranno Hassleberry calls them, telling them that Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix are in front of Duel Academy and about to Duel. " during his Duel with Syrus Truesdale.]]Aster asks Zane if he wants revenge for his previous defeat by Aster. Zane responds that he doesn't care about revenge, but simply wants victory. Syrus asks Aster to allow him to Duel Zane instead. Aster doesn't mind, as Zane and Aster can Duel each other anytime in the Pro League. Zane accepts Syrus' challenge; saying that he doesn't care who he defeats - Aster or Syrus, as long as he wins. However, he insists that they both wear the shock collars that Zane wore during his Duel with Mad Dog. Syrus accepts, and says that he will show Zane the meaning of respect that Zane himself taught Syrus. Syrus uses a strategy focusing on protecting his own Life Points, but Zane ultimately defeats him. Featured Duels Syrus Truesdale vs. Unidentified Obelisk Blue Student Syrus' turn Syrus (LP 2500) controls "Submarineroid" (ATK 800) and "Patroid" (ATK 1200). Student (LP 700) controls "Gagagigo" (ATK 1850) and "Amphibian Beast" (ATK 2400). * Attacks directly with "Submarineroid" using its effect (Student 0). *Syrus wins. Syrus Truesdale vs. Zane Truesdale Zane's turn * Summons "Infernal Dragon" (2000/0) in defense position. * Sets a card Syrus' turn * Summons "Truckroid" (1000/2000) in attack position. * Destroys "Infernal Dragon", which becomes an equip card for "Truckroid", increasing its attack by "Infernal Dragon's" "Truckroid", to 3000. * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Summons "Exploder Dragon" (1000/0) in attack position. * Attacks "Truckroid" with "Exploder Dragon", destroying both monsters with the latter's effect, while it's other effect prevents Battle Damage. * Activates "Quick Summon", Summoning "Cyberdark Horn" (800/800) in attack position. * Equips "Infernal Dragon" to "Cyberdark Horn", adding "Infernal Dragon's" attack to its own, for a total of 2800.In the TCG/OCG, "Cyberdark Horn" can only equip Level 3 and lower Dragon-Type monsters. * Attacks directly, but Syrus activates his Set Continuous Trap "Life Force", paying 400 Life Points to reduce battle damage to zero (Syrus 3600). Syrus' turn * Summons "Submarineroid" (800/1800) in attack position. * "Submarineroid" attacks Zane directly via it's effect (Zane 3200). * "Submarineroid's" second effect switches it to defense position. * Sets a card Zane's turn * Summons "Cyberdark Edge" (800/800) in attack position. * Equips "Exploder Dragon" to "Cyberdark Edge", adding "Exploder Dragon's" attack to it's own, for a total of 1800. * Attacks "Submarineroid" with "Cyberdark Horn". * Syrus activates "Cyber Repairer", letting Zane draw a card but protecting all Machine-Type monsters on Syrus' side of the field from being destroyed in battle this turn. * "Cyberdark Edge" uses it's effect to halve it' attack in order to attack directly. * Syrus pays 400 Life Points so that "Life Force" negates the battle damage (Syrus 2800). * Sets a card. Syrus' turn * Activates "Pot of Greed". * Summons "Cycroid" (800/1000) in attack position. * Equips "Training Wheels" to "Cycroid", allowing it to attack directly. * Switches "Submarineroid" to attack position. * Attacks directly with "Submarineroid" (Zane 2400), with it's effect switching it to defense position. * Attacks directly with "Cycroid" (Zane 1600). * "Cycroid" and "Training Wheels" are removed from play until Syrus's next Standby Phase. * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed". * Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800) in attack position. * Destroys "Submarineroid" with "Horn". * Syrus pays 400 Life Points so that "Life Force" negates the battle damage (Syrus 2400). * Attacks directly with "Edge" and "Keel". * Syrus pays 400 Life Points so that "Life Force" negates the battle damage (Syrus 1600). * Sets a card. Syrus' turn * "Cycroid" and "Training Wheels" return to the field. * Activates "Power Bond" to fuse the "Cycroid" on the field and one in his hand to Fusion Summon "Pair Cycroid" (1600/1000), with "Power Bond" doubling it's attack to 3200. * Decreases "Pair Cycroid's" attack by 500 to attack Zane directly via its effect. * Zane activates "Power Wall", discarding twenty-seven cards from the top of his Deck to negate the Battle Damage, leaving him with a single card in his Deck. * Activates his face-down "Mirror Damage", equipping it to "Pair Cycroid" to inflict the damage from "Power Bond's" effect to Zane, but Zane activates his face-down "Fusion Guard", sending random monster from his Fusion Deck to the Graveyard to negate the Effect Damage, which ends up being "Cyber End Dragon". Zane's turn * Activates "Warp Beam". He selects "Cyberdark Keel" and "Cyberdark Horn" and discards "Infernal Dragon" and "Exploder Dragon" to decrease their attacks to 600 allow them to attack Syrus directly. * Halves "Cyberdark Edge's" ATK to attack Syrus directly. * Syrus uses "Life Force" three times to negate battle damage (Syrus 400). * Activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment", changing the type of all monsters in the Graveyard to Dragon * Activates "Instant Fusion", fusing "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" to Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000). He equips it with "Cyber End Dragon" from his Graveyard, increasing it's attack to 5000. It's attack further rises by 100 for each card in Zane's Graveyard, to a total of 8800.In the TCG/OCG, "Cyberdark Dragon's" attack rises by 100 for each monster in the Graveyard, not each card. * "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks Syrus' "Pair Cycroid". * Syrus activates "Emergency Provisions", destroying "Mirror Damage" to increase his Life Points by 1000 (1400). * Since "Mirror Damage" was removed from the field, "Pair Cycroid" is destroyed. * Syrus pays 400 Life Points so that "Life Force" negates the battle damage (Syrus 1000). * Activates "De-Fusion", separating "Cyberdark Dragon" into "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800 each). * Attacks directly with all three monsters. * Syrus can't use "Life Force" for all three monsters (Syrus 0). * Zane wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * "Power Wall" reduces damage taken by a monster by 100 points for every card sent from the Deck to the Graveyard. In the dub, when Zane explains this, he simply says that Syrus "loses 100 points" and does not refer to the damage. * When Zane attacks Syrus directly with his three "Cyberdark" monsters by lowering their points, Syrus says that he gives up 400 points to negate the damage from each Dragon. The "Cyberdark" Monsters are Machines. * When Zane explains "Cyberdark Dragon"'s second ATK boosting effect, he says that it gains 100 points for every Dragon in his Graveyard when it was actually 100 points for every card in his Graveyard (since it was still the anime version of the effect). Ironically, had the TCG version of the effect been used, what Zane said would have been true since it would gain 100 ATK for every monster in his Graveyard and "Rebirth Judgment" made all monsters in his Graveyard Dragons. Notes